Daughter of a Criminal
by lisa.ryanz1oh1
Summary: Sirius Black finds out that he has a daughter. He doesn't die, because if we're being honest the story sucks without Sirius. Of course everyone who knew Sirius knew this would happen one day. A Black with a normal life? What normal life? Didn't think so.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Owl News**

Hello dear readers.

I am trying something new this time. This is a story I have adopted from its previous author **oreoswithoutmilk**. They gave this story up for adoption and I like the concept and thought I would take it up as an exercise in imagination and see how it span out.

This first chapter, is verbatim the first chapter that **oreoswithoutmilk** put up as threir first chapter for this story. With their permission, I have copied it here and kept it almost intact. Any further chapters, however, will be from my pen.

Hope you like this idea. Do read and review. :)

* * *

**Dear Padfoot,**

**Lord, I don't even know how to start this. I assume (hope) you remember me so I won't introduce myself like we're strangers. I guess I should start by saying that I never forgot you, Remus, or James. (The other is sadly unforgettable for what he did to James and Lily.) I have also never stopped regretting the day that I left you guys in the Leaky Cauldron, saying that I had to go my separate way. Um, look, to be blunt you have a daughter. I was trying to think of ways to say this differently, but everything else sounds like it was out of a muggle soap opera. But, yes. You have a daughter who is seventeen. To compare, it is the same age as Harry.**

**Look, I don't have much time. It's just that she was taken into foster care when she was seven. I was in the hospital because of a Death Eater attack and am afraid I lost most of my memory (all except you and the Hogwarts family. Weird, huh?) I got most of my memory back over time, but by the time I remembered her she was gone to another city, and I had no way of tracking her. I have never stopped trying to find her, and very recently hired a muggle detective. He found her in an entirely muggle island called Hawaii. It's in America, but I am afraid that I am not going to be able go.**

**There is a portkey attached to the necklace that I have sent. It was something I wore to the last moment possible, the rings on it have the crests of Hogwarts, but there are five rings that have yours', Remus', James', Lily's, and my family crest on them. If you want to meet my daughter (which I beg of you to wish) put the Potter crest on your finger. If you wish to never see or hear from any member of my family again (please don't wish this) then all you have to do is put on the ring with the Black crest on it.**

**If you do go see her, there are things you should know. First, please tell her I love her. Give her the necklace, please! Also she knows more than she lets on sometimes. Don't ever underestimate her. She can do things I can only dream of, and SHE NEVER FORGETS! Once you get her angry (may God bless you if you annoy her to this level) she will never forgive you. Yet she is very slow to anger, but when she is angry things tend to go boom. Keep her safe, even when she says she is capable of doing things herself.**

**Sorry to dump this all on you at once,**

**Mary Elizabeth aka Irish Monkey.**

**PS. – I have never stopped loving you even after all these years.**

Sirius Black stared at the letter, not noticing when t fell from his hands and the Order's stares of confusion turned to worry and then to amazement. The owl that had delivered the letter flew away, unnoticed by the new father and his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Distant Memories**

Well, hopefully, the new story has been well received. Here's the next chapter up. It's a new endeavor, so please don't flame. But constructive criticisms are always welcome.

Happy reading! Read and Review!

* * *

Sirius Black felt like he was drowning. There was a rushing sound in his ears like he was sitting too close to a waterfall. All white noise and static. Like a badly tuned radio. He shook his head trying to clear it. Nothing worked.

Black spots swam before his eyes. He tried to pick them out, slowly, patiently, but they just kept shifting, floating away just as he was about to pin them down. And then they got bigger and bigger until they filled his vision. And after that nothing.

When he returned to consciousness, he didn't know how long he'd been out. Only the worried looks directed at him told him that he had really shaken his family this time. But what had he done? He couldn't think through his headache.

"Sirius, are you alright?"

That was Harry. A good boy if he ever knew one. So much like his parents. He shook away his wandering thoughts and looked at the young man. "Fine Harry. 'M just fine."

"I saw the letter Sirius. You … you didn't know?"

"Hadn't a clue." He huffed a humorless laugh. "Lily always said she knew something like this would happen to me."

"So did we all," announced a new voice.

"Remus," the resting man welcomed one of his oldest friends.

"We used to place bets on which girls would slap him in the Great Hall at the end of every year."

"Not sure if I should be listening to this,"muttered Harry, red tinting his cheeks.

"Cub, you and me. Out on the town to meet the girls. Tonight."

Harry blanched. "R-really Sirius. I think I'm fine without expert guidance."

Remus placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have fun. Not get sloshed courtesy the Black party beast." He looked over at his friend. "Besides, he has something else to take care of now."

"I remember Remus. I do. I just don't know what to do about it." He sighed heavily. "I missed Lizzy when she left, but I never thought she'd left because of this. To keep her … our … daughter safe. She never owled, never flooed, nothing. What was I supposed to think!" he yelled. "How do I even know if she's telling the truth!?"

"I know how it looks Siri. But Elizabeth was never one to lie. And certain not about something like this." He sat on the bed and patted one sheet covered leg. "Let's at least look into this. You'll regret it later if you don't check this out now."

"Not to mention, you have an heir to the Black name if this is true," mumbled Harry quietly.

Sirius exhaled slowly, reining in the famous Black temper. "Fine. If you all say so, I'll do this. But only if you come with me."

"Sirius Black, you have no hope of leaving us behind," Remus declared, with Harry nodding along enthusiastically.

Sirius smirked, "Well at least with Harry there, we'll have a distraction ready."

"It'll be better distraction if your hair's green, Padfoot," retorted the boy, before breaking into contagious laughter, pulling in the two men, their happiness echoing out of the room and down the stairs, brightening up the dour atmosphere of old Grimmauld Place.

Sirius smiled in his heart. It was good to have friend and family around. Maybe now he would be able to add one more to the list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The House Party**

For begin the first person to review, thank you **monzepelmoon** for taking the time to read this little story and leave a little note. As requested, here is the next chapter up. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

When they decided to descend from their quiet retreat to get some breakfast in the kitchen, they had a rude shock. Remus was leading, with Harry and Sirius a little way behind him, quietly discussing plans for their impending journey to Hawaii. And that was fortunate, because while Remus was able to catch the movement out of the corner of his eye and duck out of the way with his faster, knee-jerk reflexes, the same could not have been said of either of the raven-haired boys following after.

In fact, it was only after they saw Remus' sudden evasive maneuver that they realized they were under attack from Mrs. Weasley and her frying pan.

It was not a heroic way to go.

Obviously, the rest of the Order had been informed. Or more likely, they had grabbed hold of the letter and informed themselves. So much for privacy.

"Sirius Orion Black! Is this true!?"

"Morning Molly. So glad you're here today. Any chance of bacon for breakfast?"

"Don't you 'Molly' me, Sirius Black. Is this true?"

"Is what true?" Sirius asked sweetly.

"That you have a daughter tucked away in America!?"

Sirius fell back slightly face paling at the implied accusation. Remus bristled in sympathy for his friend. But it was Harry who stepped forward.

"Stop right there, Mrs. Weasley. That is quite enough. You obviously don't know Sirius at all if that is the conclusion you've arrived at. Did you even read that letter all the way through? Or just stopped once you got to the part about his daughter?"

The kitchen wasn't as empty as they had thought it was. Quite a few members of the Order were still in residence and had just wandered in looking for food and tea. Hunger was momentarily forgotten when everyone caught Harry's little tirade. Molly impersonated a fish, staring at the young Gryffindor as if she'd never seen him before.

"You all like to gossip so much, you never even look for an explanation of the facts. Sound familiar? You've done this to Sirius before; you've done this to me before. Need I remind you of Azkaban and my trial? So eager to prove that your own 'suspicions' are true before anyone can look for the facts. What will you do next then, send the news out to the Daily Prophet? Give them an exclusive interview and get a few minutes in the spotlight? Is that what you want to do? Or does anyone, anyone at all in this blasted building, apart from Remus and me, care even a jot about my godfather!?"

The faces around them were stunned in shock, staring at a visibly angry Harry Potter.

"Do not forget that this house is still open to you as a courtesy. Despite the known fact that Sirius would like nothing better than to tear it down to its root and its memories along with it." Harry took a deep breath. "Until this matter with Sirius' daughter is satisfactorily dealt with, I am my godfather's designated and legal Heir. And I agree with him regarding this house. Therefore, as the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, I request you all to leave. And never return."

The Order members looked absolutely shaken, unable to believe that this quiet boy had the courage to talk down to them. But the sheer power rolling off him advised them to keep their thoughts to themselves. Even for wizards there was such a thing as self-preservation. And this boy had just defeated the most feared Dark Wizard after Grindelwald.

"As it stands," Harry continued, "Sirius, Remus and I will be leaving for the States for as long as it takes to reunite Sirius with his daughter. The house will be locked up and will allow no-one entry in our absence. It would be best for you all to leave anyway." He caught the eyes of the pink-haired Auror. "Well, at least apart from Tonks, since she is a Black."

Newly instated Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke up from where he was standing at the back of the group, having just arrived via floo. "If you want, I can arrange safe passage for all of you." At the sound of his voice, the group parted like the Red Sea for Moses and let the Minister through.

"But if you wait for a day more, I will be able to provide you with a substantial supply of the Wolfsbane potion. Under preservation charms, it should stay fresh for as long as you need. And of course, you are welcome to come back to pick up more whenever you need it. Simply send me a message by floo and I'll let you know when you can come by."

Kingsley had effectively silenced every voice in Grimmauld. Swallowing against the lump in his throat Harry stepped forward and clasped his friends' hand in his own. If his voice was a bit shaky when he spoke everyone ignored it.

"Thank you Kingsley. I'd been worried about that," he glanced at Remus as he admitted this. The man merely smiled reassuringly at him. "I'd been considering applying for an International Portkey, but an International Floo Pass will be great."

The big man smiled easily. "What are friends for, Harry? You helped us when we needed it, something we would all do well to remember," he added in an aside, clearly aimed at the avidly listening group. "Since I can help here, I will. Dumbledore would have been proud of you."

Harry smiled, a sad look in his eyes, but he shook it off, resolving to speak to his Headmaster's portrait before they left. "Want breakfast?" he asked abruptly.

"I had hoped for some," answered Kingsley agreeably.

Remus joined Kingsley at the table while Sirius followed Harry to the stove. As the young Lord Potter enchanted several utensils to start working, Sirius rested a hand on the teen's shoulder, speaking quietly. "Harry … thank you. For what you did there."

"We're family, Sirius. You'd do as much for me." Harry smiled at his nodding godfather. "Want to help?"

"And risk burning something? I'll leave it to you and put out the plates."

"All of them."

"All of them?"

"Why yes. It would be bad form to turn them out of the house without breakfast. Their stomachs might move them to do something unexpected. Hunger can make anyone grouchy," Harry intoned sagely.

"Cheeky brat." Ruffing his godson's already messy hair, Sirius levitated a stack of plates over to the table. Tonks joined him a moment later and together they laid the table, inviting the others to sit.

Molly Weasley hesitantly went to talk to Harry. "Can I just say I'm sorry, Harry? Its just that I've known how reckless Sirius can be. He's always been irresponsible and this would be just something Sirius might have done back then. I just wanted to make sure he hadn't done this on purpose."

"Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate the thought. But you seem to forget that people can change. And since he got out of Azkaban, Sirius hasn't been the same person you knew 20 years ago, if you even knew him then. I haven't known him long, but even I can see Sirius isn't as irresponsible as you make him out to be. Maybe the next time you want to ask about sensitive information, you could try actually 'asking' instead of demanding or beating it out of someone." He gestured to the frying pan she was still holding.

Blushing in mortification, Molly placed the pan back on the draining board and patted Harry on the shoulder. "You're a good man, Harry. And you're good for Sirius. Any changes we've seen in him are because he cares for you." As she turned away to take her seat at the table she whispered lightly, "Thank you."

It was a loaded 'thank you', filled with things said and unsaid, past and present. Harry just bent his head to his task, whipping together pancakes and waffles and boiled eggs and toast and tea and coffee and orange juice with the expertise of an artist. With a bit of a magical boost, he had breakfast ready and on the table in 20 minutes.

Taking his seat between his godfather and honorary godfather, he exhaled in satisfaction as everyone exclaimed in appreciation. Remus patted his knee and Harry, knowing the werewolf had heard everything in the kitchen, simply nodded and attacked his breakfast with the voracious appetite of a hungry teenager. Talking would come later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Hiccups in Preparation**

Apologies for taking so long to put up this chapter, but life got in the way. However, thank you for waiting for this story and my sincere thanks to **geetac** and ** monzepelmoon** for reviewing on this story. Glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter too.

Do read and Review. Enjoy!

* * *

Vacation planning is never easy, whether you are a Muggle or a wizard. Sure, you can travel from London to Hawaii at the drop of a hat (literally, if a hat is your portkey), but that just leaves more time to squeeze in more things on the '1001 things to do before you leave for vacation' list. It is maddening.

Having a couple of house elves certainly helps in packing your luggage. Especially if you have a member of the party who wants to carry along a ridiculously large number of things, including one large, highly illegal Hyppogriff named Buckbeak. Thank Merlin for Undetectable Extension Charms.

Then there's the constant round of concerned visitors and well-wishers who come around offering help and advice and indispensable sources of information on this and that gleaned from so-and-so, just when you really want to collapse in a heap in a convenient sofa and sleep till the journey actually begins.

But the most trying thing for already frayed tempers and nerves is for someone to take exactly those sensitive nerves and play them like a banjo or a violin, harshly, viciously, in a voice loud enough to not only rival the portrait of the late Dowager Black, but also to wake her.

The wards had barely announced the arrival of more guests, when the large front doors opened with a bang, bouncing off the walls and hitting the second of the newcomers in the face ("OW!"), having missed the first by bare inches. Aaaand … "Harry James Potter! How dare you turn the Order out of Grimmauld Place!"

The dulcet tones of Hermione Jane Granger are something one has to get accustomed to with regular exposure over 7 years of school. Over which time, her voice just gets shriller by the year. Never really figured out which witch would win in the shouting matches, were Mrs. Weasley and Miss Granger to compete. As the common recipient of the cumulative noise, Harry wasn't willing to judge that match. The one to lose would most likely shout some more at him. Unfair, yes, but what can you do about it?

Anyway, this was three days before departure, when Hermione decided to descend on Grimmauld Place in righteous indignation on behalf of the ousted members of the Order of the Phoenix. Had her hair been raven black she could have passed for a Fury. As it was, the jury was still out on that verdict.

"Hello, Hermione, Ron. Welcome to Grimmauld. What brings you here today?"

Hermione turned like a hound tracking her prey, as though Harry was wearing some sort of homing device, rounding on the innocently smiling teen still standing at the top of the stairs.

"Why have you evicted the Order from Grimmauld? Where else do you suppose they will meet now? This is still Headquarters, Harry, or have you forgotten?"

"You'll want the answers in order, right? So, first, I evicted the Order because they've outstayed their welcome. Where they meet now is not my concern since I was never part of them and never will be. And no, actually, this is not Headquarters, this is my godfather's town house, where he lives and which he had opened to the Order during wartime out of the goodness of his heart. Not, as you all seem to think, as a permanent home. In case you haven't noticed, which frankly would be shocking, the war is over. They should have moved out long ago, I just reminded them of that fact."

Nonplussed, Hermione struggled to put find an argument against Harry's calm logic. She'd expected him to rage against them on behalf of Sirius, but this calm Harry was difficult to fight with. Finally she just asked, "And what does Sirius have to say about this?"

Still smiling easily, hands in his pockets as he skipped down the stairs, Harry replied, "Well, since he was there when I evicted everybody and hasn't said a word yet, I doubt he minds getting his house back. Its blissfully silent now, you know. We've actually been able to get some proper sleep without people creaking up and down the stairs at all hours and shouting up the different floors. It was madness." He winked at them as he passed into the kitchen. "Not, thankfully, anymore. We like the silence here. Besides," he added, firing up the stove and the toaster wandlessly, "somebody had to do it. And Sirius is too damn nice sometimes."

"But how did you evict them if Sirius didn't?"

"I am Sirius' legal Heir, and as such his proxy for anything formal. Decisions like this one come under that heading too." He watched as six eggs ran around the rim of the pan, each waiting its turn to crack on the edge and up-end the yolk and white inside into the pan while the shells were banished to the bin. As he added the condiments and other spices, a heavenly aroma began to fill the kitchen. Ron sniffed hopefully.

Harry laughed. "Yes Ron, you are most welcome to stay for breakfast."

"Aw, thanks, Harry. You make the best breakfasts."

Harry grinned at put the kettle of water on to boil.

"Good," said Hermione firmly. "I can talk to Sirius about this."

If she was hoping to intimidate the Defeater of Voldemort, and the Savior of the Wizarding World, she was sorely mistaken. Harry only raised a brow at her and waved a hand over the cutlery which began to set the table. "Be my guest."

Choosing to overlook the sarcasm, the young witch took the stairs to the third floor where the family lived and knocked on the door to Sirius' room. A second later, she found herself back in the kitchen neatly seated in a chair at the table. Shocked, she turned to Harry and demanded, "What just happened?"

Pouring milkshake into tall glasses filled with ice, Harry replied, "We, that is, Sirius, Remus and I are the only ones who can enter our own and each others rooms. Actually, make that any room on the third floor. They're all warded and we're the only ones keyed in. Anyone else just gets sent back here."

Hermione looked about to burst when Sirius came in, barely awake and being guided by Remus to the table. Harry placed a mug of coffee in front of him and the man drank it like it was elixir. Remus, sitting opposite his friend, helped himself to toast and eggs while his honourary godson poured four glasses or orange juice. Ron took his with thanks and settled in to enjoy his food.

Everyone knew Hermione hadn't served herself anything, but also knew from past experience that it was just for the best to not say anything at all.

Harry was counting down under his breath, "And in 3 … 2 … 1 …"

Sirius put down his mug, looking awake and refreshed. He really couldn't be civil without his customary morning coffee. "Now this, Harry, "he waved a hand over the delicious spread, "is a great way to say good morning."

Harry winked and flicked his eyes over to the witch sitting a seat over from Sirius. He received a small nod in return.

"Good morning Hermione, Ron. What brings you to the Grim-old-place this morning? You got lucky today since it's the elves' day off. Thankfully, Harry's cooking is like magic."

Ron merely nodded amiably at Sirius and Harry, digging into a thick stack of blueberry pancakes. Hermione, however, saw an opening and just couldn't resist.

"Actually, we came to talk to you, Sirius. The Order can't seem to get into Grimmauld and they asked us to ask you to lift the wards so the Order can come back to Headquarters."

"And why would I want to do that when I finally have my house quiet for the first time in three years?"

"Because you're a part of the Order too, and you can open the wards. Come on Sirius. The Order needs Headquarters back."

"Why?" asked the raven-haired man addressed, calmly buttering his toast.

"What do you mean why?" the witch asked petulantly.

"Did they or did they not tell you why they have been removed from the premises?"

"Well, yes … they said its your house and you pushed them out. Or rather," she turned to look disapprovingly at Harry, "they said that you did nothing while Harry assumed he had the right to evict everyone." She turned to Sirius again. "That's why we need you to revoke his order and open the wards again."

"Hermione, you're one of Harry's oldest friends. It is the only reason why you're inside the house with us rather than standing outside with the rest. Harry has every right to request people to leave this property as well as any other Black properties around the world. The wards and magic recognize him as my legal Heir. This may change if my daughter chooses to come home with us and undertakes the appropriate rituals of House Black. But for the moment, what he's said is done."

"But you can overturn it! Why won't you listen to reason?"

"Well, because I never really have. And also because Harry knows its what I want. How would you feel if your house was taken over permanently by numerous people, eating you food, taking your hospitality for-granted, running roughshod over everything in the house which is certainly not their own? I did not and do not appreciate it. And now that I have been pardoned and am free to live how I please and go where I wish, I will not have a bunch of free-loaders living off my house and money!"

"Siri, calm down," advised Remus softly.

Sirius paused and inhaled deeply, struggling to calm himself. "You can go back to the rest of the Order and tell them that I quit, along with Remus." The werewolf nodded at Hermione's incredulous look. "And tell them to return everything they took from my house under the excuse of disposing of Dark Artifacts. Those objects and books and tapestries and maps are part of the Black heritage and they rightfully belong with the Ancient and Noble House of Black and its Head. Which happens to be me. Therefore I charge you Hermione Granger, a bearer of news, to relate to Molly Weasley nee Prewett this injunction from Lord Black to return all that is rightfully mine by line of blood and magic. Or as recompense, I will not hesitate to call in the Prewett debt of 1910, to be paid in full by monies to the count of 40% interest as agreed upon by the late Lord Prewett with my grandfather, the late Lord Arcturus Black."

Ron looked up at that proclamation, eyes wide and mouth slack. Fortunately, he had finished eating. "You can't mean that."

"I do and I will." Sirius rose form the table. "The Order can find somewhere else to meet. I am no longer obligated to them. Harry has already paid all our debts."

'What do you mean by that?" demanded the confused witch, still trying to figure out the significance of 1910.

"Harry killed Voldemort. We've paid our dues. I stand by any decisions he makes for us or on my behalf." He turned to walk out of the kitchen, not looking at the rapidly paling faces of his guests.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to write a formal letter of intent and send it off to Molly Weasley. It was nice meeting you." Sirius turned and walked into his study, leaving behind him a stunned silence.

"Well, that was enlightening." Harry flicked a hand and the table cleared itself, all the dirty dishes landing in the sink. "Now, if you will please take your leave, we can get back to some pending work."

Ron twisted in his seat to look at Harry and Remus. "You can't be serious, Harry. He can't be serious."

"I'm afraid he is. No pun intended. You're pureblood, Ron. You know these laws and Sirius has spent a lot of time and effort making sure that I learn them too. So we know exactly what he's talking about. The Old Houses have certain rights by magic and blood and the Head of the House can call in any favour or debt whenever he wishes. You can't really be surprised?"

Ron spluttered. "But … but … 40%!?"

"I'm sure Sirius didn't mean the deadline to be tomorrow, Ron. Maybe by the time we return from our trip. You will have at least that long to recover all the items taken from this house or arrange the monies to pay the debt."

Hermione had been looking between them, head turning back and forth, like watching a tennis match. She looked bewildered that for once Harry and Ron seemed completely on the same level about something. "What are you two talking about?"

Harry sat back in his seat, letting Ron deal with his girlfriend. "All pureblood Houses that were part of the founding of the Wizarding world, have certain powers and rights regarding their possessions. It's a loose term that covers anything that the Lord of House owns. In the old days this used to include wives and children as well, but most Houses don't practice that any more," he added hurriedly at Hermione's affronted expression.

"The point he's trying to make," interrupted Harry to Ron's grateful look, "is that Sirius is perfectly well within his rights to ask for his things to be returned. And since it was Mrs. Weasley who was in charge of the teams, she's the one who will have to pay up. It's fine, by the way, if she wants the others to do their share or pay her a part of the monies. But eventually, it will have to be up to her to pay up, either way."

Sirius returned in that moment, holding a white envelope. "Please give this to your mother, Ron, with my regards. Understand that I hold your family no ill will, but I have the right to uphold and protect my family's heritage at all times."

Poor Ron looked blankly at the envelope before sketching a short bow to Sirius and bolting from the room. Hermione frowned and opened her mouth, but snapped it shut without a word, following her boyfriend out.

Sirius turned to his family. "That went well."

"You both really need to stop frightening people," scolded the werewolf mildly.

"Remus, you don't actually think I want to scare people, do you? Its part of my natural charm. I can't help it if people go into paroxysms of terror every time I show up."

"Harry, I love you and you are my favorite godson …"

"… I am your only godson."

"… but I fear for your life and your sanity because no sane girl is ever going to want to date you much less marry you with your current mental health."

"Well, at least you agree to the 'health' bit."

"And don't leave me out of the equation, Remy. I have years of experience with soul-sucking, chilling, demonic horrors to be quite as scary as my boy here. Nothing as impressive as Voldemort," he nodded cheerfully at Harry, "but they were Voldy's tier two lieutenants, so I'm eligible for my own spot on the scale of terror."

Remus facepalmed. "Is this conversation even real?"

"I'm always up for some space travel!" Harry bounced on the balls of his feet.

"You is not to be going anywhere, Masters. You is having to go to Hoggywarts tomorrow and meet Professors Dumblydore and the Headmistress."

"Oh come on Dobby. Just a little side trip."

"You shall not pass," the elf intoned, a finger pointing at the three men.

WHACK!

"Told you not to let him watch Lord of the Rings, didn't I, Siri?"

"Stop knocking on the noggin, you overpowered furry slave-driver. The Black Headship is a sensitive post. Harry! Save your beleaguered godfather."

"And waste perfectly good popcorn? No way? Want some Remus?"

"Ah, no. I'm going back to bed. Can't stand this craziness anymore."

"We need to get him a cat to take care of …"

Knock knock.

"… Speaking of which, Nymmie's here. She'll do great!"

"Dobby be living in a house of crazzies," the elf muttered as he followed after his masters before they pressed Mistress Nymmie into another of their crazy schemes.


End file.
